This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, and cellular telephones typically contain displays. For example, an electronic device may have a front surface on which a display is mounted. Conventional display configurations such as these may be satisfactory in certain situations, but can be unnecessarily limiting.
It would therefore be desirable to provide electronic devices with improved displays.